


A Bit on the Side

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Community: adventdrabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy isn't what little girls dream to be when they grow up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit on the Side

**Title:** A Bit on the Side  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Teddy Lupin/Lucy Weasley  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Summary:** Lucy isn't what little girls dream to be when they grow up.  
 **Warnings:** angst  
 **Prompt:** a photo of a ice sculpture snowflakes, I focused more on the 'snowflake' part.  
 **Notes:** Written for adventdrabbles prompt 6 on Insane Journal

Lucy turned toward him, basking in the warmth of Teddy's body... until the next time. He would never be hers. That wasn't the way this worked. She was what her sister called a 'special snowflake'. Another way to call her barking. 

Lucy would never be what anyone considered pretty. She had her father's gangly body, her mother's too prominent nose. Her hair was stringy, fingernails bitten down past the quick.

And she wasn't delusional. This was a bit of something on the side. 

Lucy was desperate enough to take what she was given with little complaint. This wasn't about love.


End file.
